The Six-Star Dragon
The Six-Star Dragon (六星龍!大竜巻攻撃の弱点を探せ, Ryu Shinron! Daitatsumaki kogeki no jakuten o sakase) is the fourth episode of the Shadow Dragon Saga and the fifty-first overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. The episode first aired on July 2, 1997. Its original American air date was October 30, 2004. Summary As Goku, Pan and Giru continue their search for the Shadow Dragons, they come upon a seemingly deserted village. All is quiet until an octopus falls from the sky on to Pan's head. Soon more fish and other sea creatures follow, prompting the men of the village to come and gather up the rich harvest. Soon afterward a skeptical young boy, named Colm, appears who explains that the fish are ruining the village's men, causing them to be lazy and only party all day. He mentions that all the seagulls in the area have been harmed in some way and can no longer fly, he carries one around with him, probably to keep it safe. He also explains that the food is being dropped from the sky by Princess Otto, who is really Oceanus Shenron. The next time she appears Giru detects a Dragon Ball coming from her direction. It was then that Goku and Pan realized that she was not who she seemed. Goku warns the villagers and they all run for safety, this angers Oceanus who flies up to Goku and Pan and reveals her name (Oceanus Shenron), her dominion over air and water, and that she was created when Oolong wished for a pair of underwear to foil Emperor Pilaf's scheme, which she is very embarrassed about. In a fit of anger she attacks Pan and Goku and they promptly strike back, but she deflects them without as much as blinking. She then counters with an attack that completely destroys Goku's clothing leaving him naked, and Pan very embarrassed. This attack lends information to Goku, who realizes that the secret of her attacks is in the way she spins while attacking. After Goku informs Oceanus of this, she transforms from a beautiful woman into a rather hideous male dragon. Oceanus transforms back into the woman and says that no one who has seen her true form has ever lived to tell about it. Goku decides to try out her spinning technique and the two continue to battle as vortexes. Goku lands a solid punch on her face but Oceanus returns with an enormous gust of wind that sends Goku deep into the cliff behind him. Goku is being battered by the attack and it looks as if there is no way to stop it when the seagull that Collum was carrying unexpectedly flies into the eye of the tornado surrounding Oceanus Shenron and begins to attack her face. This distracts Oceanus for a little while but not long enough for Goku to recover and she uses the same attack again, pushing him further into the cliff wall. Pan realizes that it the eye of the tornado, surrounding Oceanus Shenron, is the key to defeating Oceanus, and fires a Kamehameha into it, striking Oceanus Shenron and causing her to re-transform into the hideous dragon that is her true form. Goku seizes his opportunity to attack and uses a massive Kamehameha that totally obliterates Oceanus Shenron and the Six-Star Dragon Ball is once more in the possession of the Z Fighters. The fishermen of the village express their gratitude to Goku and Pan and promise to work harder than ever. The episode ends with Pan inviting Colm to Mount Paozu for flying lessons. Goku, Pan, and Giru then fly off into the distance, continuing their journey to save the Earth. Trivia *In the FUNimation Dub, when Goku is cooking the fish he caught from Oceanus Shenron, he is humming the theme for the original ''Dragon Ball'' anime. However, in the original Japanese, he isn't humming anything in particular. Gallery DrunkFishermanFather.Ep.52.png|A drunken fisherman Bisshu.png|Gull and Colm Seagulls.Ep.51.GT.png|Seagulls OceanusShenron.Ep.51.png|The Six-Star Dragon OceanusShenron02.png|Oceanus Shenron's true form OceanusShenronTornado.Ep.51.png|Oceanus Shenron creates a tornado Category:Shadow Dragon Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Episodes